


Wolf Scratch Fever

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Moony manages to reveal a secret Remus never intended to tell...with surprisingly good results.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Wolf Scratch Fever

“It’s just a scratch, and I was Padfoot anyway; it’s _fine_ ,” Sirius says, tugging against Remus’s hand.

Remus tightens his grip on Sirius’s shoulder. “Just a scratch - _from a werewolf_ , that you got while you were running around in the _Forbidden Forest_ , and that you haven’t let Madam Pomfrey look at. Either you let me have a look, or I’m dragging you up to the Infirmary right now.”

“Fine!” Sirius says, and pulls his shirt off. There’s a long, shallow, ragged scratch along his ribs. “Really, I don’t think Moony _meant_ to do it. We were wrestling, and he stopped as soon as I yelped!”

Remus sighs and casts the strongest healing charm he knows. To his immense relief, the scratch fades away, leaving not even a hint of a scar. It _was_ just a scratch, then.

Not a bite. Thank Merlin, not a bite.

“See, I _told_ you,” Sirius says aggravatedly. “Moony wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“How can you be so sure?” Remus demands.

Sirius...blushes. Remus stares in baffled fascination at the red suffusing Sirius’s cheeks. “MoonyscourtingPadfoot,” Sirius mumbles, low and fast. Remus stares some more, pulling that apart into words that maybe...sort of...make sense.

“Moony is _what_?”

“He keeps bringing Padfoot sticks! And rabbits! And...and nuzzling me, and rolling over on his back, and _cuddling_ ,” Sirius blurts, blushing harder. “It’s sort of sweet?”

“Oh,” says Remus, utterly boggled. “I. I. Why the fuck is _that_ what carries over?”

“What?” says Sirius. Remus abruptly realizes what he’s admitted.

“Nothing,” he says hastily.

“Remus,” Sirius says slowly and Remus wishes that Sirius was _really_ as thick as he sometimes acts. “Are you - do you _fancy_ me, Remus?”

“Absolutely not,” Remus says, and it sounds unconvincing even to him.

“Why didn’t you _say_ something? Or - or do whatever the human equivalent of bringing me rabbits is?” Sirius demands.

“Because you flirt with everything with _tits_ ,” Remus snaps. “Why would I bother? It’s - fuck, can’t you just - forget I said anything?”

“No,” Sirius says, and steps closer. Remus backs up until he hits a wall, and Sirius crowds right into his personal space. _Normally_ that’s not a problem - normally, the Marauders are all up in each other’s personal space all the time, draping arms over each other’s shoulders and ruffling each other’s hair and occasionally poking James in the side to make him squeak, if Evans is around. This is different. This is _purposeful_. “Should I bring you rabbits, Remus?” he asks, very quietly. Remus swallows hard. There’s a light in Sirius’s eyes he hasn’t seen before.

“Not _raw_ ,” Remus says.

“Alright,” Sirius says, still oddly quiet. “Sticks?”

Remus shakes his head mutely.

Sirius hums softly, and then, very deliberately, tilts his head to the side, baring his throat. “Already showed you my soft underbelly,” he says. Remus glances down without quite meaning to. Sirius is very pale, and very handsome, and very shirtless. “I might wag my tail at everyone, but I’m _your_ Padfoot, Moony.” He raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t I?”

Remus is going to blame this on lingering moon-madness if it all goes wrong, because he _can’t_ keep refusing what he so desperately wants. He raises one hand to rest very gently on Sirius’s bared throat. “Mine,” he says, quiet and firm, and Sirius sighs like he’s put down something very heavy at last, and leans forward, eyes hopeful.

Remus leans down and kisses him.

Somewhere deep down inside him, the wolf rumbles in pleasure, but it’s entirely drowned out by the way Sirius moans, eager and happy, and flings his arms around Remus, pinning him against the wall. Remus laughs into the kiss. Sirius might be his, but Remus is going to be following his lead, in this as in so many things, and it’s going to be _so much fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Scratch."


End file.
